


Frantic

by AimeeDaraLyon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Department of Magical Law Enforcement, F/M, One Night Stands, frantic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimeeDaraLyon/pseuds/AimeeDaraLyon
Summary: There were three people in the DMLE department who were, to say the least, frantic. Susan Bones, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. After a one-night stand with her colleague Draco, Hermione avoids him the best she can.





	Frantic

**Author's Note:**

> Frantic adj.  
> 1\. Highly excited with strong emotion or frustration; frenzied (example: frantic with worry).  
> 2\. Characterized by rapid and disordered or nervous activity (example: made a frantic last-minute search for the lost key).

**Frantic**

It was a busy Friday morning at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. There were two people who were frantically searching and one person who was frantically trying to keep her mind of the events of last weekend, but failing. The first person and head of the department, Susan Bones, was responsible for a report that was due in ten minutes for the meeting with the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Susan was supposed to brief the Minister about the current accomplishments of the DMLE and she didn’t have a structured story just yet. She accioed all the files she needed in a frantic manner, afraid that she wouldn’t make it on time.

                                                          

The second person, named Draco Malfoy, was frantically searching for his colleague. She had been avoiding him ever since the department party last weekend. Draco Malfoy didn’t know what he was thinking that Saturday evening but he did know that he wanted it to happen again. She wasn’t in her office but she hadn’t taken a personal day either because Tomas Chiraud, another colleague, swore that he saw Hermione come in today.

 

The third person, Hermione Granger, war heroine, head of the DMLE sub-department magical creatures, was frantically trying to avoid a certain colleague. Last Saturday evening was a department party and there she had gotten sloshed, really really drunk. The worst part was that it wasn’t even her fault, she was dared into a drinking contest with her colleague Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin ferret from Hogwarts, and she couldn’t refuse. The ferret wasn’t going to beat her at anything, especially not a dare. So Hermione got drunk and woke up Sunday morning in a strange bed, next to Draco Freakin’ Malfoy. She had snuck out his room as soon as she was awake, stupidly forgotten about her hairclip. When Draco brought it to work Monday morning, declaring that he wanted to talk about what happened, Hermione had been saved by the head of the department who wanted certain files.  

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 Hermione 

I couldn’t focus on the words and I was seriously considering taking a personal day off. That stupid ferret had to spoil everything by mentioning what had happened between us, still keeping it a secret to the rest of the department, but still. Couldn’t he just forget and continue? I unwillingly thought back to when his hands had moved over my body, feeling a tingle everywhere he touched me, how passionate his kiss had been and how his grey eyes almost seemed luminous.

I groaned loudly, glad that I was alone in the storage room where I’d been hiding and slammed the files in a box, charming it to fly to my office. It was enough. I wasn’t able to think about much else but that night and knowing that Susan wouldn’t mind me taking a day off, I headed to her office.

I turned left two times and quickly walked through the hallway when I heard a familiar voice calling behind me.

“Granger! Wait up, I’ve got to talk to you!” Draco’s voice sounded from behind me.

I hurried even more and entered the head of the department’s office. I saw Susan having a nervous look on her face and looking up quickly and looking back down at her files.

“Hermione, you have to come back later, I’m late for my meeting with the minister,” Susan said quickly.

“Susan, I’m really sorry but I have to take a personal day off,” I said even quicker and right that moment the office door opened where Draco Malfoy was standing.

My heartbeat sped up immediately and I turned back to Susan.

“Is everyone okay? Did something happen?” Susan asked me worriedly, now looking up to me.

“I- uhh. Yes everyone is fine I think, nothing happened, but I don’t feel well enough to continue working today,” I said quickly.

“Is there something someone needs to take over from you that has to be done today?” she asked me suddenly more calm and friendly, still ignoring Draco as well.

“No, everything that needed to be done is done,” I said with a closed throat.

“Very well, feel better Hermione,” she said to me and turned to Draco.

“Thank you,” I said and quickly exited the office.

“Mr. Malfoy, how may I help you?” I heard Susan ask quickly.

“I’m taking a day off as well, Ms. Bones,” Draco said quickly and I heard footsteps following me in the hallway.

 

I walked as fast as I could without running and headed to the fireplaces. Then I felt an electric hand close around my arm, pulling me to stop. I turned around and looked straight up to his face.

“What?!” I hissed angrily.

“Ease the fire Granger, I just want to talk,” his voice sounded like sex, pure evil seductive sex.

And before I could stop myself I moved my eyes to his lips and suddenly felt out of breath. His hand was still closed around my arm and I felt the electric jolts spark between our skins. I moved my eyes back up to his ones and knew that that was the biggest mistake yet. I didn’t know where to look but I was drawn to him and I couldn’t get away.

“I know you’re still thinking about last Saturday evening, I am too,” his voice was deep and yet still soft.

“I don’t know what you are talking about! I’m not feeling well so I’m taking the day off,” I hissed, acting angry and pulled my arm away roughly.

I almost sighed at the loss of touch but I was strong, I could get out of here. I turned around and walked forward to the fireplaces.

“Frustrated?” I heard the sex voice ask through the hallway.

I stopped.

The hairs on my arms stood up, an electrical jolt run over my spine and I felt everything. Every touch, every smell, sight, I tasted the alcohol and almost relived the whole experience in a few seconds.

Then I felt a warmth standing behind me, a hot spearmint breath on the side of my neck and I could smell his cologne as well. When his lips were pressed against the side of my neck, I thought I would explode.

He turned me around, frantically, and kissed me with so much passion, that I almost lost my balance. His arms were moving through my hair and over my neck and I couldn’t think anymore.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A few minutes later, Susan Bones headed to the Minister’s office and almost walked in on a frantically making out (as if their lives depended on it) couple. She blinked, twice, and shook her head at two of her employees. When the clock hand of her watch moved to very very late she hurried to her meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> All the credit to the wonderful creator of this world: JK Rowling.  
> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Aimee


End file.
